muerdago
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: elegir el reglo perfecto es lo mas complicado de la navidad, pero para el orgulloso shuuya goeji lo sera mas...goenatsu de calidad, un fic de cumpleaños adelantado para harumaru-chan


**Chizu: ¡este fic es por el cumpleaños de Harumaru-chan! Es su regalo adelantado y es de su pareja favorita…me costó mucho, pero la inspiración llego con la canción que menos esperaba, basada (lamentablemente) en "mistletoe" de Justin gayber…(la letra estará en español, porque si no, no se entendería…) **

**Aclaración: Goenji y Natsumi: 17**

**Toramaru: 16**

**Yuka: 15**

**Nota para Harumaru-chan: (¡felicidades!)**

_Gracias por alegrarme con tus fic, fueron de los primeros que leí y realmente me inspiraron la confianza para escribir, eres una de las personas, que por lo menos, en fanfiction admiro mucho, así que feliz cumple, feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo para ti!_

**Y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2012 (chan chan O_o) a todos! Empecemos! ^o^**

"Lo sé, debería estar adentro, tal vez con mis amigos, pero mientras mi princesa este afuera no la dejare, podría celebrar adentro ya que pasamos la navidad con Endo, pero mientras estés afuera te acompañare"

Tú estabas en el jardín la luna iluminaba tu rostro, mientras ese vestido rosa acentuaba el color de tus ojos cafés, esos ojos que me hacen perder la cabeza…todos adentro compartiendo y yo como un tonto peleado contigo, mientras los demás que tienen pareja se abrazan y entregan sus regalos… y lo otros sin pareja, por lo menos están felices y festejando…es hora de poner en marcha el plan que te tengo…

-Natsumi…-dije para llamar tu atención y tú te quedaste mirando

-¿Qué quieres Goenji?-dijiste un poco molesta, llamándome por mi apellido, debido a que hace unas semanas nos peleamos…

_Flash back…_

-¡¿pero qué quieres para navidad?- gritaba Goenji ya más que arto por la actitud negativa de su novia

-¡que no quiero nada Shuuya!-grito enojada y marchándose y dejando a su novia colérico por la actitud que tuvo

-¡demonios! ¡¿Y cómo quiere que adivine?-dijo arto, claro después tendría que tener una charla con su "querido" padre para saber que les gusta a las mujeres.

_Fin flashback…_

Me acerque a ti para poder sentarme en la banca dónde estabas, y seguías sin mirarme…

-perdón…-dije y sin más te abrace…y me puse a cantar despacio en tu oído una canción del último álbum de Justin Bieber "mistletoe"…

- Es la época más hermosa del año, Corriendo muy alegre por las calles, Debería estar jugando con la nieve, Pero voy a estar bajo el muérdago…contigo…- y sin mas de mi bolsillo saque una pequeña ramita…el regalo que me recomendó yuka….

_Flash back…_

El pequeño Goenji inconscientemente le fue a preguntar a su padre que le podía regalar, pero eso no lo ayudo mucho, camino a su habitación se encontró con yuka, muy arreglada y lista para salir.

-¿adónde vas?- dijo de forma sobreprotectora Goenji

-voy con tora-chan a comprar un regalo- dijo animadamente, ya que iba a salir con su novio después de rogarle a su hermano que dejara de intentar golpearlo cada vez que lo veía.

-a bueno…-dijo Goenji- oye yuka…es…es que ¿Qué se le regala a una mujer para navidad?-dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza de preguntarle eso a su hermana menor.

-bueno, si fuera yo, me gustaría un beso- después de decir eso yuka se sonrojo recordando cosas.

-gracias yuka, llega temprano-dijo sobreprotectoramente (jeje nota mental de Goenji: "matar a Toramaru")

Sonó el timbre y la pequeña salió corriendo con su novio y le dio un fuerte abrazo…pero esa es otra historia…

_Fin flash back…_

Levante la ramita…o mejor dicho un muérdago, tu lo miraste con cara de extrañada pero no te deje hablar, uní mis labios y los tuyos en un tierno beso que contenía todo mi amor y tu correspondiste, al separarnos te volví a cantar…

- No quiero perderme las grandes fiestas, Pero no puedo dejar de mirarte, Debería estar jugando con la nieve, Pero voy a estar bajo el muérdago, Contigo, solo contigo…- y volví a unir mis labios contigo.

- te amo Shuuya- dijiste abrazándome y mirándome a los ojos- es el mejor regalo- y nos volvimos a besar…fue la mejor navidad y nunca la olvidare…

**Chizu: espero le haya gustado yo de verdad no pensé que se me iba a ocurrir algo con esta canción, pero como tengo amigas beliebers me la recomendaron para el fic (aunque Justin gayber nunca le ganara a len kagamine! Y esa es la santa verdad!)**

Tengan una feliz navidad, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, que santa les traiga lo que quieren, que se besen debajo de un muérdago, que se cumplan las metas de año nuevo y muchos buenos deseos para el 2012 (chan chan O_o)

Sayo! Mata ne! Merry x-mas! ^o^


End file.
